In an electric power grid (“grid”) it is necessary to continuously match the power consumption and generation in order to keep the frequency and voltage within the grid within allowed limits. The electric utility continuously monitors both magnitudes and must be able to issue commands to generation units in order to stabilize the electric power grid. This requires power generation units to be able to deliver an increase of power if the Electric Utility demands it, and thus, the generation units must be able to maintain and manage a reserve of active power (also known as real power). More specifically, taking S as the complex power, P as the real or active power and Q as the reactive power, the relationship S=P+iQ is generally satisfied.